Monster In The Closet
by Roselie Parry
Summary: When Spencer Reid was 8 he had an imaginary friend named The Doctor who saved him from the thing in his closet. Years later, kids have started to go missing again & Reid knows there's only 1 thing that could be behind it. & only 1 person who can stop it.
1. Spencer & The Doctor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Criminal Minds... Or The Doctor, Or Spencer... *cry*... But I do own this story :) NO SLASH...though there will be FLUFF. Hope you peeps enjoy ~ Roselie Parry**

**P.S: This is my first Doctor Who story D: so please tell me if I'm good or terrible at voicing him.**

**Characters in this story:  
- The Doctor/ John Smith (the name he & Reid tell the team, like an alias)  
- Spencer Reid  
- Derek Morgan  
- Dave Rossi  
- Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner  
- Penelope Garcia****  
- Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau  
- Diana Reid**

Chapter 1

'_Spencer...Spencer... Come play with me."_

Eight year old Spencer Reid sat in bed pressed against the headboard, blankets wrapped tightly around him and clenched tightly in his fists as the voice in his closet started speaking again for the forth night that week.

It had started two weeks ago, whispers at first, so soft that at first, he just thought it was the wind outside. But over that short time it had gotten louder to the point he could make out the voice perfectly.

But he didn't dare open the door.

Because he didn't know what it was. Logically there shouldn't, no there _couldn't _be anything in his closet.

But there was.

And every night it seemed the voice grew more and more impatient, the voice growing raspier and angrier.

'_Spencer! Spencer!... Come. Play. With. Me.'_

With that Spencer leaped from his bed, almost tripping on the sheets, and raced from the room, running straight past his mothers room and down the stairs, pausing only briefly to slip on his shoes and jacket before he ran out of the house.

He _had_ to get away from whatever was in his closet. He had to get as far away as possible. He couldn't go to the police or his mother, they'd just think he had an overactive imagination (after all he was only eight.)

But he was to smart for all that 'overactive imagination' nonsense, his own mother should believe him that if he said there was something there, then there was something there.

So he ran.

He ran until his chest burned and his legs ached and...

_Thump. _

Spencer didn't know who he'd run into but he, at the current moment, didn't care. He wrapped his arms around their middle, buried his face in there stomach and clung on to them, breathes coming in quick pants and his knee's wobbling.

"Ummm... Are you alright?"

Spencer quickly released his hug on the stranger when he spoke and stumbled back a few steps, tripping over his own feet, arms flailing in an attempt to regain his balance.

He felt the man grab onto him to keep him steady, hands clutching Spencer's arms until the eight year old regained his balance.

"What was all that about? I just asked if you were alright," the man spoke with a distinct British accent, "_are _you alright?"

Spencer swallowed and looked at the man who was kneeling in the grass in front of him, one eyebrow raised quizzically. He was tall, but not intimidatingly so, and looked to be in his early thirties. He had spiky but slightly messy looking brown hair and large brown eyes. He was dressed in a dark blue suit and pale purple dress shirt, with a dark tie and brown trench coat. On his feet, not matching the rest of his outfit, were fire-truck red trainers.

"It's n-nothing, I'm fine," Spencer replied, glancing back over his shoulder then back to the stranger.

"No one hug's a complete stranger like that unless they're _reeeeeally_ happy, _or _they're _reeeeeally_ scared," the man stated, slowly letting go of Spencer's arms and cocking an eyebrow again, "so _what_ are you so scared of?"

"I'm not scared," protested Spencer, glancing around again and swallowing.

"Oh c'mon, you can tell me," the man continued, "I'm a doctor."

Spencer eyed him skeptically, the man definitely didn't look like any doctor he'd ever seen before, he wasn't dressed like one either, "you're a doctor? Of what?"

"Oooh... Just about everything I guess," the man replied dark eyes gazing upwards in a pondering expression, before looking back at Spencer and flashing a huge smile, "now, tell me what's got you running through an empty park, in the middle of the night, all by yourself with one shoe on."

Spencer blinked and looked down at his feet, staring at his bare left foot and wiggling his toes in the cool grass, _'when did I lose my shoe?_'.

"First of all, before I go offering my help, tell me your name."

Spencer watched the man stand and allowed himself to be briefly picked up and seated on a nearby bench, before he answered, "my name's Spencer, Spencer Reid.

"Well _Spencer Reid, _my friends call me The Doctor, I don't know why. I call me The Doctor too," he paused and sat on the bench next to Spencer and looked down at him, "I still don't know why."

Spencer smiled slightly before the smile vanished, "no one believes me when I tell them that there's something living in my closet... My mom thinks I just have an overactive imagination."

"Well, from what I've seen, when someone says there's something in the closet, there usually is." The Doctor gazed around the empty park, quickly locating Spencer's lost shoe near the fountain, "have you spoken with it? Seen it?"

Spencer looked at him, it was the first time he'd told someone and that someone hadn't told him he was being immature, "no I haven't seen it, it's always in my closet. It want's me to open the door and play with it... But," Spencer dropped his voice slightly, "I heard some cops talking the other day when I was out with my friend and his dad and they were talking about disappearing kids in the area where I live."

"Well then," the man sprang lightly to his feet and jogged over to where Spencer's shoe lay abandoned on it's side by the fountain, picked it up, inspected it, then jogged back over, coat tail flapping around his legs. He crouched down and tapped the boys left leg. Spencer obediently stuck his barefoot out letting the man put his shoe back on for him, "there's only one thing to do when there's a mysterious monster hiding in the closet," The Doctor stood and held out his hands, wiggling his fingers as a sign for the child to take them.

"What's that?" asked Spencer as he smiled slightly and took The Doctor's offered hands, allowing the man to pull him to his feet before letting go of one of his hands and looking up at the man who he'd only just met but for some strange reason felt oddly safe with.

The Doctor smiled.

"Open the closet."

~DW~CM~DW~CM~DW~CM~DW~CM~DW~CM~DW~CM~DW~CM~DW~CM~

**Reviews are much loved :3 (tell me of any spelling errors etc. I'm not very observant)  
**

**FIND THE QUOTE: there is a Doctor Who quote somewhere in this chapter :P Though technically it's not Ten who says it, it's 11 who says it...but still! whoever finds it gets big cookie!**

**I probably won't be adding to this for a while... Then again I'm like brain dead for some of my other stories so you never know...Then again, it depends on the comments...Then again...OMG! A KITTY! COME BACK KITTY *runs off after fluffy kitty* **


	2. The Closet Opens

Chapter 2

Spencer stopped on the front steps.

Him and The Doctor had spent the last ten minutes walking from the park back to Spencer's house. Spencer asking constant questions, what's The Doctors _real_ name? Where's he from? Is he _really_ a doctor? And all the questions were answered with a 'it's a secret.'

So now he finally paused, suddenly unsure whether or not he should let the man in. After all, for all Spencer knew The Doctor was the man behind all the kidnappings.

"If it'd make you feel better, you can call me John _or_ Mr. Smith..." The Doctor paused, hands shoved in his trench coat pockets, "I go by that sometimes, might be easier to say then _The Doctor_."

Spencer just looked at him.

The Doctor stood quietly for a moment, rocking on the balls of his feet before he looked down at the eight year old, "well, aren't we going to go in? The sooner I see what's in your closet, the sooner I get rid of what's been taking the children in the area, _and_ the sooner _you_ can get a good nights rest."

"So you know about the missing kids?" Spencer asked.

"Well yeah, that's why I'm here..." The Doctor answered, " 'Knew the cops wouldn't find anything, 'cause they honestly don't know where to look, but _I_ on the other hand... I look for what the cops don't look for."

He flashed another big smile.

With a another quick glance back at the man, Spencer finally opened the door, making sure to be as quiet as possible as he tip-toed back into the house, The Doctor following quietly behind, glancing around as he entered and closed the door quietly behind him.

"Nice place."

"Thanks... This way," Spencer carefully and quickly took off his shoes and jacket before he hurried up the stairs, careful to move around the squeaky spot on the top step, and stopping to make sure The Doctor didn't step on it.

"I just wanna make sure my mom's okay first," Spencer whispered before quietly opening his mothers bedroom door.

"Why wouldn't she be? It only goes after kids," The Doctor popped his head in the door crack over Spencer's head and looked around the darkened room.

Spencer stepped back, nudging The Doctor to do the same, and closed the door quietly before turning and looking up at him, "she's sick, and I look after her."

The Doctor frowned, forehead wrinkling slightly, "where's your dad at?"

Spencer headed down the hall to his room, "he left a little while ago, he couldn't deal with it I guess," Spencer paused, "sometimes she forgets what day it is, and there are days when she doesn't get out of bed unless I force her too...and I have to remind her to eat sometimes."

"You do _all_ that and you're what... Ten?"

Spencer watched as The Doctor pulled a key on a necklace chain out of his pocket and looped it over his head.

"I'm eight," corrected Spencer, "What's with the key?"

"I put a perception filter on it, that way you can see me, but your friend in the closet can't," The Doctor explained, smiling proudly.

Spencer just nodded, _'he may be _totally_ insane, but if he can get rid of the thing in my closet then I don't care.'_

Spencer walked quietly into the bedroom and paused, allowing The Doctor to pass by and making it look like he was just looking around his bedroom, before he turned back and closed the door and ran to his bed, climbing in and pulling his covers up and around him self.

Any moment the voice would start, he knew it would, it always did. All he had to do was wait and then...

_'Spencer...Spencer...Come play with me.'_

Spencer instinctively pulled his blankets up higher and moved back towards his headboard, looking over at The Doctor who stood quietly by the door with his arms folded, staring intently at the closed closet as the voice continued to try and lure the child to it.

The Doctor walked quietly over to the closet, studying the door and running his hands over it as if he was expecting to fall through some magic portal.

Suddenly he yanked open the closet door and something smokey and dark hit him knocking him onto his back with a thump and making Spencer who still half hid on the bed jump.

The smokey creature and The Doctor rolled across the floor, away from the bed and Spencer.

"Spencer!" The Doctor half shouted and he reached up and tried to grab at the creatures face as jagged, bleeding scratches ripped over his left sleeve, "get out of here!"

Spencer froze, he couldn't move. The thing in his closest was _real_, and it was now in his room, wrestling with the man from the park.

"_Spencer!"_

Spencer jumped and his attention returned to the wrestling match which was now by his window. The creature seemed to be winning, it's attention going from The Doctor, who lay on his side quickly regaining his breath, to Spencer, red eyes surrounded by black smoke glowing brightly at him.

"_Get, out of here!" _

It was a full blown shout this time and for the second time that night Spencer leaped from his bed and fled his room, running from his room and into the bathroom, climbing into the tub and sitting there, knee's pulled to his chest and heart beating a mile a minute.

He was glad at that moment that the sleeping pills his mothers doctor gave her would keep her knocked out all night, unless he went in there and physically shook her.

Not that he would do that.

What felt like hours went by, and for all Spencer knew hours _had _gone by. Then the silence was broken when an inhuman scream tore through the air, quickly followed by a happy laugh from The Doctor and The Doctor saying something that Spencer couldn't quite make out.

Slowly he stood and crept out of the bathroom, stopping in the hall as he watched The Doctor limp from his room, blood trickling from his hairline and a few rips and tears covering his coat.

"Are you okay?" asked Spencer as he reached out and inspected the gashes on The Doctors arm.

"Never better," The Doctor replied almost too cheerfully, "It's been a while since I had to deal with a Shadokin," The Doctor continued in an almost dream-like tone, before he looked at Spencer who stood next to him still holding his injured arm, " and I mean, there's no bargaining with them, it's either let them do what they want when they want, or die...no third option."

Spencer slowly moved past him and into the room, "Where did it go?"

"Dissolved," The Doctor followed him in, hands clasped behind his back, "I electrocuted it."

Spencer looked around his now messy room, trying to figure out what in his room The Doctor could possibly use to electrocute something, then to the man standing behind him, "so it's over?"

"Yea, it's over..." he glanced around the room, scratching the shorter hair on the back of his head, "for now at least, Shadokin usually travel in packs, but it should be a _long_ time before they realize one of their owns been killed." The Doctor answered as he slowly pulled his ripped trench coat off with a wince, "they're not the brightest."

"I can patch that up if you want," Spencer nodded to the coat which was now drapped over The Doctors arm, "personally I think I'm pretty good at sewing." Spencer held his hands out to take the coat, "and it's the least I can do since you just saved me from that...thing."

The Doctor paused before handing the piece of clothing over, "be careful with it, I like that coat, it's one of my favourite's."

Spencer nodded, "I'll have it sewed up and all clean in a few weeks, you can come back and get it then."

The Doctor smiled down at him before crouching down to more Spencers level, his face becoming serious, "If you are _ever _scared, or lost, call me and I _promise_ I'll get here as soon as possible, no matter where you are, alright?"

Spencer nodded, taking the piece of folded paper The Doctor handed him and put it on the nightstand and the coat on the bed.

"I guess this is goodbye huh?" asked Spencer as he slowly turned back around, not wanting The Doctor to leave, at least not until the sun came up, just in case the the creature, the _Shadokin_, came back.

As if reading his thoughts The Doctor laughed slightly and smiled, "I'll stay with you 'til morning, then I'm gone at first light...at least, for the time being."

Spencer smiled and got back under the covers, The Doctor sat next to him, legs crossed slightly from the way he was twisted so he could see Spencer, "now get some sleep."

Spencer nodded for the last time, and shut his eyes and, despite the feeling of being watched, fell asleep within a few minutes.

When he woke up the next morning, The Doctor was gone but his coat lay neatly folded on Spencer's desk, helping Spencer to feel more relieved to know it wasn't all a weird, bizarre dream.

Days later on the news it announced that, though the children were still missing, the kidnapper seemed to have vanished into think air.

Spencer tried to tell his mom about The Doctor, but she just smiled drowsily at him and told him it was nice that he had an imaginary friend who he could trust so much (though he was getting a little old for one).

Spencer spent the next week and a half fixing The Doctors coat and hoping he'd keep his promise and come back.

And for years Spencer waited, staring at his bedroom ceiling and the clock on his nightstand, but the man never showed up.

Eventually, at the age of twelve, Spencer folded up the coat and put it in a box, storing it safely under his bed, and tried his best to put The Doctor, and the past, behind him.

~DW~CM~DW~CM~DW~CM~DW~CM~DW~CM~DW~CM~DW~CM~DW~

**And there you go :) Chapter 2, I personally like it lol, lemme know what you think :D third chap will be up soon...I hope, if school doesn't bombard me with Homework.**

**ENJOY :D**


	3. Childhood Nightmares

Chapter 3

"Our newest unsub seems to follow a pretty strict pattern, children between the ages of seven and 10, and always boy, girl, boy, girl. So far he's taken five children, so it's safe to assume that his next target will be a boy. All children were taken from their homes in the middle of the night, there were no signs of forced entry or struggle, and the only things that changed in the childrens rooms were an open window and closet."

FBI Agent Jennifer Jareau, known to the team and her friends as JJ, stood at the head of the conference room table next to a cork board covered in missing children posters and sticky notes, fingers laced together in front of her as she addressed the rest of the FBI's Behavior Analyst Unit.

Spencer Reid, now twenty-four, sat slouched in his padded swivel chair, head leaned back and his eyes half closed. It had been two days since his boss, SSA Aaron Hotchner had announced the case to the team, and two days since he'd had a good nights sleep, let alone had a good day.

It was like his childhood nightmare all over again, the one he'd been repressing for years. Missing children and opened closets. Hotch had said yesterday in another conference that the only thing the children seemed to have in common was telling their parents that there was something in there closet calling to them. And none of their parents believed them, until it was to late.

"Reid, you still with us kid?"

Someone smacked his knee and Reid forced his eyes all the way open and lifted his head, quickly scrubbing at his eyes before looking around at the rest of the team to find himself being stared at from all sides.

He blinked then turned to his head to look at Derek Morgan, a fellow agent and close friend, who sat in the chair next to him, "yea, sorry, I just haven't been sleeping well I guess."

"Is it the case?" asked JJ as she sat down next to Hotch and Rossi, looking at him with a concerned expression, "because you don't have to stay on the case if it's gonna bother you to the point your health is at risk."

"It's fine, really. I'm gonna stay on the case, and my heath is no where near at risk," Reid insisted, even though his stomach felt all knotted and he just wanted to go home and forget all about it.

"When was the last time you got a good night sleep?" Hotch stared at him unblinkingly from across the table.

"Can we just stop playing twenty questions and get back to working on the case?" The reply came out of the youngest agents mouth sounding more angry then he intended it too and it seemed to catch the rest of the BAU by surprise. "Please," he added.

When everyone just continued to stare at him looking slightly stunned, Reid gathered up his things, shoved them into his satchel and stood, "I'm gonna get some coffee."

He exited the conference room before anyone could say anything further.

Five minutes later he was leaning against the counter in the lunch room with a hot cup of coffee in his hands and his satchel thrown on the table in front of him. He knew he shouldn't have just stormed out, it was only going to make them more suspicious and he didn't need them asking questions about why this one particular case bothered him the way it did.

"Having a bit of coffee with your sugar?"

Reid's thoughts were broken at the sound of Morgan's voice, he looked up and managed to smile slightly as Morgan and the team, minus Rossi and Hotch, walked in.

"It's the only way I drink coffee Morgan and you know it," replied Reid, blowing away steam and taking another sip, watching as JJ, Morgan, Emily Prentiss, and Penelope Garcia moved about the room around him, "besides," he added over the rim of the cup, "I can still taste the coffee."

That got small smiles out of everyone.

"How are you feeling sweetie, Derek said you just kinda ran out of the meeting," Garcia was leaning against the counter next to him, blond hair pulled back in a spiky bun, brown eyes staring out at him concernedly from behind black framed glasses.

Reid gave her his best reassuring smile, "I just needed some coffee, that's all," He turned his attention to everyone else who was staring at him, Morgan and Prentiss leaning against the wall, and JJ sitting at the table, "I'm fine, me not sleeping every hour of the night has _nothing_ to do with the case, and it's not going to effect how I work."

"Well I think it has _everything_ to do with the case," protested Morgan, folding his arms over his chest, "ever since Hotch first mentioned it you haven't been sleeping, you've been zoning out constantly," Morgan was ticking the things off on his fingers, "and you've been drinking so much coffee I'm surprised it hasn't replaced your blood yet."

Reid gave the older agent the best annoyed look he could manage as he grabbed his satchel off the small table and slung it over his shoulder, putting the white mug in to the sink before heading towards the door, voice quiet as he spoke, statement not really directed to anyone in particular, "you'll never find them...those kids."

"What did you say?" Prentiss straightened up, face going serious like she didn't quite understand or believe what Reid had just said, just like everyone elses.

"You won't find the unsub either you know, the cops back then couldn't, and now's no different," Reid's voice sounded almost distant, as if he wasn't fully paying attention to what he was saying, "and the only person who can stop the kidnappings is gone... And I don't think he's ever coming back, not for you, not for anyone" Reid turned around, back to them, even as Morgan grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving.

"Not even for me..."

~DW~CM~DW~CM~DW~CM~DW~CM~DW~CM~DW~CM~DW~CM~DW~CM~DW~

**Chapter 3, hope you likey...i likey lol :3 And if you would be so kind as to point out any spelling errors...that would be great.  
**

**Reviews are much loved :D, y'know, unless they're negative XD**

**And BTW! The quote that no one guessed so no one gets a cookie for was...!**

**"My friends call me The Doctor, I don't know why... I call me The Doctor, I still don't know why." ~ The 11th Doctor (Matt Smith) Episode: The Lodger, Season 5 :)**


	4. The Doctor Returns

Chapter 4

They stood there quietly, Reid staring at where Morgan's hand loosely but firmly gripped his arm.

"Talk to us kid," Morgan's face was serious though slight worry lines creased his forehead, "you know you can talk to us..."

Reid slowly pulled his arm from Morgans grasp, watching the older agents arm drop limply to his side, "I'm sorry, but you wouldn't believe me, you'd think was insane... Hell," Reid found himself laughing for no particular reason, "there were times I thought I was too..."

"Just tell us Reid..." Prentiss' tone was almost pleading.

Reid just shook his head, and with that he left, hurrying out of the building, hearing Morgan and JJ calling after him but he ignored them and kept walking. Not once did he look back, he walked all the way home, closing and locking the door securely behind him before he finally took time to breath, slender frame sagging against the door.

He hated keeping secrets like this from the team, especially Morgan and JJ, but how could he honestly make them understand? he couldn't tell them, he didn't want them to know about The Doctor, they would either think he'd lost his mind, _or _that The Doctor was the kidnapper.

Moving about his apparent silently, Reid put his satchel on the couch before going around and putting a chair under each closet door knob, like he had for the past two days... After all, the thing travelled by closet.

Finally he went into his bedroom, dropping to his stomach next to the bed and pulling out an old suit-box, the top covered in dust which half hid the badly drawn warning and keep out signs that covered the lid. Getting to his knees, he set the box on his bed and wiped away some of the dust before he ripped apart the old masking tape that kept the box shut. Lifting the lid, he bit his lower lip as he gazed at the boxes contents, the first time he'd looked upon it since it was sealed inside the box when he was twelve years old.

The Doctors coat.

The old trench coat felt cool and dry to the touch as he allowed his fingers to skim over the material. Gingerly he pulled it from the box, the almost perfect, neat stitches on the sleeve and tail accompanying the almost non existent blood stains that surrounded them, under it lay drawings and letters to The Doctor he never sent.

Reid thumbed the stitches on the sleeve absently as he stood and walked back into the living room and sat down, the coat draped over his legs like a blanket and the papers and drawings laid on the coffee table. He had to find a way to contact The Doctor, he needed to be here, he'd _promised _to be there.

He still had the note the man had given him that day as well, it lay folded up in his nightstand, tucked safely in the word covered pages of the dust covered bible that lay there.

Reid had even read the note, not just once, but probably close to a hundred times. It was a number, though longer then any phone number he'd ever seen before, it said to call that number if there was any problems, if he was lost, or scared.

Pulling his cell phone from his satchel, Reid punched in the long number he had long since memorized. He held the phone to his ear, listening to the ringing, he didn't expect anyone to pick up, no one ever did, and just when he was about hang up the phone, someone picked up.

_"Hello, hello! You've reached The Doctor, how may I be of service?"_

Reid swallowed, his mouth suddenly going dry. He'd picked up, The Doctor had _actually_ picked up the phone. He sounded cheerful, his voice the same as when Reid had last seen him.

_"Spencer...? Is that you? I can hear you breathing. What's wrong?"_

Reid hung up, hitting the 'end call' button as fast as possible and swallowing again, staring at the cell phone in his hand. '_Why didn't I say anything?' _He sucked in a breath and slouched down, shoulders slumping as he put his cell back into his satchel, allowing his mind to drift to all the possible solutions as to why he had gotten tongue tied.

It was his head jerking up that made him realize he was falling asleep, he had been completely lost in thought, feeling that odd sensation of safety just by sitting on the couch with the old coat draped over his legs and clenched tightly in his fists.

A knock on the door made him jump, head jerking towards the door, the suddenness of it causing his heart to quicken. Taking a breath, Reid set the jacket aside and stood, walking slowly over to the door and opening it, keeping it on the chain.

Outside in the hall stood Rossi, Morgan, and JJ.

"Hi," he kept it short and simple, that and he couldn't really think of anything else to say.

"Hey kid, can we come in?" Morgan's voice was quiet, almost as if he thought the younger man was a frightened animal.

"Why?" Reid shifted his weight from one foot to the other, he didn't want them in his apartment, not when he had everything from The Doctor scattered about his living room, it would only raise more questions.

"We're worried about you," replied JJ stepping forward looking concerned, "we just wanna talk Spence."

Reid looked at Rossi, waiting for him to say something, but the older agent just stood there with his arms folded over his chest, staring at him intently.

Sighing slightly, Reid closed the door, yawning as he undid the chain and reopened the door, stepping aside to allow the other people into the room.

The other agents walked in silently, Reid noting how their eyes went to the chairs against the closet doors and the scattered papers on the coffee table. Morgan quickly zoned in on the trench coat and he walked over and picked it up, "whose is this?" He thumbed the stitching and turned to look at Reid who stood there silently, holding the jacket up with one hand.

Reid walked over and snatched the jacket from him, "don't touch it," he snapped, "It's not yours."

"Whose is it then?" Morgan raised an eyebrow at him, hand still raised in midair.

"He's gone," replied Reid sinking down onto the couch.

Rossi, who'd been silently watching the whole time, walked over and, after picking up the papers off the coffee table, sat down on it across from the younger agent, "what do you mean gone?"

Reid looked at him, hands absently fiddling with the coats collar, "he promised he'd come back if I was scared... But I called and..." he trailed off.

"And what?"

"I froze up... He answered the phone, and I froze up..." Reid answered, looking at him, "I don't know why."

"Who's 'he'?" asked JJ as she sat down next to Reid on the couch and took some of the papers from Rossi and shuffled through them, picking one of the newest ones. It was obviously drawn by a child, and showed a brown haired man in a trench coat standing by a half opened closet that had red eyes glowing from the shadows. "Is this him?" she handed the drawing to Reid who slowly took it and stared at it.

Reid stared at smiling slightly, "I drew this when I was eight... A week after he saved me," he set the paper on his lap, "he said he'd come back in a week or two to get his jacket, since I said I'd wash it and sew it up for him."

"Hey Reid, why are there chairs blocking all the doors?"

Everyone turned to look at Morgan, who nodded to the blocked closets.

"The thing that takes the children... It travels through closets." Reid stated blandly, "it calls to them at night, telling them it wants to play, then when they open the closet... It takes them."

"That doesn't make sense," Morgan folded his arms over his chest and stared at him.

"Who told you this?" asked Rossi, leaning forward, elbows on his knees.

"He did, The Doctor," Reid looked from Morgan back to Rossi, "he made the thing in my closet go away... He set a trap."

"Where did you meet him?"

Reid turned his attention back to Morgan, "in the park near my house, I kinda just... crashed into him."

Morgan unfolded his arms and hooked his thumbs into his jean pockets, "how do you know he wasn't the kidnapper? And he was just trying to trick you into trusting him."

Reid felt his anger rise, he knew this would happen, but he hadn't thought that Morgan would be the one to accuse The Doctor. "Because he _killed_ the kidnapper... I was there."

Everyone stared at him, seeming to stunned to speak.

"He _killed _the kidnapper..." repeated Rossi, like he couldn't believe what the younger agent had said.

Reid nodded, "he said that there was no bargaining with it, it was either give it what it wants when it wants... or kill it." Reid shrugged slightly, "so he did."

"Reid, why do you keep saying 'it'?" JJ set the remaining papers that were in her hands back down on the coffee table.

"I don't remember what he called it, but it wasn't human..." Reid seemed to stare off into space over Rossi's shoulder, "it was like a human shaped mass surrounded by swirling black smoke, and it had bright glowing red eyes..." Reid seemed to have unknowingly started to talk faster, "it came out of the closet, and it looked right at me...It tried to get me, but The Doctor fought it... There was so much blood."

"Hey kid," Morgan moved around to Reid's other side and put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze, "it's alright, you're safe..."

Reid tilted his head back and looked up at him, seeming to slowly regain a more focused expression.

A sudden knock on the door made his head whip around to all the closets in alarm before realizing it was just the front door, "I should um... I should get that," he pushed himself off the couch and stood, stepping around JJ and Rossi's legs and walked over to the door just as someone knocked again.

Pulling the door open, he stumbled back slightly as he was suddenly hugged, patting Penelope Garcia's back as she continued to try and squeeze him to death, "hey Garcia."

Garcia pulled back and looked at him, pushing her glasses back up her nose, "are you okay sweetie? You just took off without warning and then Morgan, JJ and Rossi said they were gonna go after you, but they didn't wanna wait for me so I caught a lift with Hotch and Prentiss."

Reid blinked, Garcia had spoken so fast that he honestly wasn't sure if he understood half the words she had said, but then Hotch and Prentiss stepped forward and he finally got it.

"I don't need all of you looking after me, I'm fine on my own." Reid stated going back to the couch but not sitting, "I'm not a little kid anymore."

"Reid, you're saying that the kidnapper is a smoke monster that comes out of the closet." Morgan replied, sounding slightly amused, "you're not fine."

"A...a _smoke monster_?" repeated Garcia, looking slightly alarmed as she turned to look at Morgan, her head whipped back around to look at Reid, "seriously?"

Reid opened his mouth to reply but the sound of something thumping in his living room closet stopped him. All the agents turned there heads towards it, the thumping sound now sounding more like knocking as it continued.

The youngest agent instinctively backed away, not stopping til his back hit the wall, "it's here..." his voice came out in a whisper, "oh God it's here..."

"Now Reid, I'm sure there's nothing in you're closet, you probably just have to much stuff in it." reasoned Hotch as he started to walk over to the noise, hand half way to the knob when a voice from the closet spoke.

'_Spencer... Spencer... We're gonna get you...'_

The voice came from the closet and it's voice seemed to sing as it spoke.

"Don't open the door Hotch... Don't let it out," Reid hated sounded scared, or pathetic, he hated having to beg, but now seemed like the right time. He pressed himself harder into the corner, Garcia coming over to sit next to him.

All the other agents had drawn guns, all aimed at the closet door as the voice continued the same chant over and over.

Hotch, who was still closest to the closet, turned his head slightly and mouthed the countdown, '_3...2...1...'_

Then he pulled open the door right when Reid screamed don't, the room suddenly flooding with inky dark smoke and the sound of gunfire.

Reid felt multiple hands grab him and slam him face down into the floor making him cry out in alarm. He couldn't see anything because of the smoke, it stung his eyes, his nose and his throat making him choke and cough, but he could still hear.

The apartment seemed to have gotten quiet as as soon as it had gotten loud. There was no more yells and gunfire, making Reid pray that his team was still actually there and that they were still alive. Just as inhuman laughter started and Reid felt claws start to dig into his skin there was a new noise, it was a low airy, groaning, grinding noise, almost engine like, that filled the apartment, and a bright flashing white light that cut through the smoke allowing him a glimpse of Garcia laying only a few feet away, but due to the smoke he couldn't tell whether or not she was breathing.

Reid felt the hands quickly release him as shrieks filled the air, long sharp claws cutting into his face and back as the creatures fled from the sound and light, and he tried to lift his head, tried to call out, but the havoc the smoke was having was to much.

He felt warm light hit his face, heard footsteps, he could see a figure walking towards him through the smoke and flashing light like some sort of God, got a glimpse of bright red shoes, felt a warm hand on his back, and faintly heard a familiar voice that seemed to be fading out tell him he was safe now, then the strain from keeping his head up was too much and as the sudden feeling of safety washed over him, he allowed his head to hit the floor as he finally gave in and passed out.

~DW~CM~DW~CM~DW~CM~DW~CM~DW~CM~DW~CM~DW~CM~DW~CM~DW~CM~

**So, there be chapter 4 :3 possibly the **_**longest**_** chapter I've ever written, and as always please point out any spelling errors etc.**

**My next chap may not be up for a while, i have a lot of school stuff to do, English projects and stuff. But I will update as soon as possible  
****  
Hope ya'll enjoy :) Peace Out, Cookies for all!**

**~ Roselie Parry**

**P.S: I'm pretty sure I didn't list Prentiss in my characters list in the first chap... But oh well...I added her anyways :D**


	5. Spaceships & Cats

Chapter 5

Reid woke up to whispering, the air cool and crisp against his face, just like the blankets that covered his body, and nothing smelling overly sterile like a hospital.

At first he couldn't make out the voices, they were mumbled and far off sounding, but as he became more aware of his surroundings, the voices became understandable and he was able to make out the voices of Morgan and Hotch talking quietly from somewhere off to his left.

"We shouldn't be just lying around like dolls Hotch," Morgan was saying, "we don't know where we are, our weapons are gone, and the nurse hasn't even shown us her face."

There was a long pause before Hotch spoke, giving time for Reid to listen to the sound of other people in the room breathing, theirs breathes slow and even informing him that they were either asleep or still unconscious.

"We can't just leave the rest of the team here Derek," Hotch replied finally, voice slightly raspy but still firm, "I can't do that and you know it."

Forcing his eyes open, Reid blinked quickly and cringed slightly as bright light hit his eyes, sensing the his friends attentions being drawn to him as he moved an arm that felt as if it weighed a hundred pounds to shield his eyes.

"Hey kid, you with us?"

Reid squinted across the circular room at Morgan who lay in a shockingly non-hospital like bed about thirty feet from him, "I guess I am, wha' are we?"

"We don't know," replied Hotch who was two beds away from Morgan, sitting propped against overly puffy pillows with one arm wrapped around loosely around his stomach while the other lay beside him on the bed, "and the woman looking after us won't tell us."

"How long 'ave you guys been awake for?" Reid rubbed lazily at his face, doing his best to wake himself up, pausing when he felt bandages on the side of his face, running from his right temple and completely covering his right cheek, stopping at the corner of his mouth, _'that would explain why half my face is numb...' _he thought to himself, '_and why I sound funny...'_

"A few hours now," replied Morgan, "JJ was awake for a bit, but she fell back asleep about twenty minutes ago. How are you feeling kid?"

"Um... My face is a little numb, my throat's a bit raw feeling, and my back hurts... probably the worst." He winced slightly as he did his best to sit up slightly more, trying to stop stinging pains that were stabbing through his shoulder.

"Well don't strain yourself, the last thing we need is you injuring yourself more," Hotch put in, "we could be in trouble and we don't have our cell phones, or guns. Emily, Rossi and Garcia haven't woken up yet and I want as many of us as fit as possible in case something happens."

Reid was about to open his mouth to reply when the rounded door to his right opened and a woman walked in.

She was dressed from head to toe in dark grey nun like robes, complete with hat and gloves, and a grey veil over her face, her gloved fingers laced together in front of her.

The woman stopped next to Reid's bed and lightly picked up his hand to check that the IV was still in place before speaking, her voice polite and young sounding giving the youngest agent the impression that she probably wasn't much older then him, "How are you feeling Spencer?"

"I'm a..." Reid paused to swallow, "My throats a bit sore, and my back hurts..." he answered, managing to stifle a cough.

"I can give you something to help sooth your throat, and as for the back pain it's because you're laying on it and I wasn't able to pad the wound as much as I would've liked," the woman sounded slightly apologetic, "I can move the IV around to the other side of the bed and you can lay on your stomach if you like, that's all I can do at the moment though I'm afraid, The Doctor doesn't want me to give any of you anything that will affect you awareness."

Reid's heart beat sped up slightly, and he looked over at Morgan and Hotch, then back to the nurse, "The Doctor's here?"

"Of course, we're on his ship," the woman moved around his bed and over to Garcia's, checking her IV and heart rate.

"Ship?" questioned Morgan, one eye brow raising slightly as he and Hotch watched the woman move on to check on Rossi.

"My spaceship, not the fanciest ship in the air I know, but it gets me from place to place."

Everyone's heads whipped around to look at the door and the man who now stood in it, hands shoved in his pants pockets, head tilted slightly back and distinct brown eyes staring at them from behind black and brown framed glasses.

Reid opened and closed his mouth multiple times, like a fish out of water, no sounding coming out causing The Doctor to raise an eyebrow at him before he walked over to stand next to the youngest agents bed.

"When I got a call from you, and you didn't answer I got concerned so I came looking for you..." The Doctor stated, "took me a few tries, I had to fly around a supernova and use _ancient_ hairs you left on my suit when you were eight to locate you, but luckily I got it right just in time," The Doctor stared down at him, eyebrows slightly raised behind his glasses and his face serious, "If I had arrived even a_ minute_ later the Shadokin could've killed all of you."

"I'm sorry," apologized Reid, feeling his ears burn slightly with embarrassment as he was a child being scolded by a parent, "I usually don't freeze up like that..."

"Excuse me..." Hotch cut into Reid's sentence before he could finish and the three other men turned their attentions to him, "but who are you exactly?"

"I'm The Doctor," The Doctor didn't smile like usual, turning to face Hotch.

"Yes, I got that, but what's your name?" Hotch stared at him with an almost intense gaze that would have made most people look away, The Doctor simply stared back.

"The Doctor," he repeated, "nothing else..._well_..." he paused, his dark eyes wandered towards the ceiling, "sometimes I go by Mr. Smith, _Or_ John Smith... But _usually_ I just go by _The Doctor_"

"That's not a name, that's a rank," stated Morgan, and after pausing while the nurse checked his IV, he asked "what exactly were those _things _that came out of Reids closet?"

The Doctor walked over to where two folding chairs leaned against the wall and unfolded one, sitting between Reid and Garcia's beds, leaning over to rest his elbows on his knees, "_Shadokin. _From the planet Darvus in the Kasterborous system. They're _nast_y things, you rarely ever meet a nice one... They tend to go by the motto of 'I do what I want, when I want.'" The Doctor rubbed his chin before sitting up straight and taking off his glasses.

Everyone fell silent, the only sound being the nurses footsteps and a soft groan as Prentiss stirred, the awake agents turning their heads to look towards her.

"What happened? Where are we?" Prentiss raised a hand to groggily rub at her forehead, hazy brown eyes looking around them and then to the nurse who was now at her bedside.

"We were kidnapped by Reids supposed friend." Morgan answered, at the moment not sounding very happy.

"_Kidnapped? _That's a harsh way of putting it don't you think?" The Doctor looked slightly shocked at the other mans statement.

"Well how would you put it then, _Doctor_?" replied Morgan turning his gaze from Prentiss to the man sitting in the folding chair.

"I'd put it as I just saved your lives." retorted The Doctor, tucking his glasses inside his suit coat.

"It's still kidnapping, you took us from where we were against our will and won't tell us where we are." Reid let out a quiet sigh, Morgan was his best friend but sometimes the man could be as stubborn as hell, and when he got man or injured that stubbornness grew.

Everyone jumped, and JJ jerked slightly in her sleep but didn't wake up, when Prentiss let out a shriek of surprise.

The nurses veil had fallen from her face, revealing bright blue eyes, whiskers, a short animal like muzzle and nose and a face covered in short, smooth gray and brown fur.

"She's... She's a _cat."_ Prentiss stammered, eyes wide and staring as the nurse bowed her head and stared at her feet.

"Is she? I hadn't noticed," The Doctor stared at the nurse with mocked look of shock which eventually faded to be replaced by a more serious, unreadable one, "everyone, I am proud to introduce my good friend Novice Hame... and yes, she's a cat. _Well_, technically she's a Catkind."

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to alarm you," Hame apologized, turning to Prentiss, "back when I worked with the sisters on New Earth, we usually kept our faces covered unless we were with our patients. So I thought it best to cover my face."

"I told her she didn't _need_ too... I mean, you've all _seen_ shadows with claws, so what's one little cat person compared to that?" The Doctors cheery mood seemed to be slowly returning.

"I'm so confused... What exactly is going on?" Prentiss looked around at everyone, the confusion obvious on her face.

"Just relax miss, you're safe here..." Hame had switched back into nurse mode and Prentiss simply nodded and seemed to sink more into the bed, muttering something about weird dreams.

"Well, as for the rest of you, if you can walk... please come with me." The Doctor stood up and, after refolding the chair and putting it back with the others, headed towards the door, shoving his hands back in his pockets.

Hotch and Morgan sat up straighter and waited as Hame walked over and took out their IV's, doing their best not to stare as they both slowly stood, looking down at themselves, seeming surprised to see themselves dressed in pajamas.

"Where did we..." Morgan started to ask, but he cut himself off, "never mind."

Hotch walked, and in Morgans case limped, over to The Doctor who stood waiting in the doorway as Hame carefully removed Reids IV.

"Spencer," The Doctor started, "maybe you should stay here, I'll show you around after you get some more rest... The Shadokin have venom in their claws and you..."

"I feel fine," cut in Reid, slowly standing, allowing their nurse to help him when his legs wobbled slightly.

"Spencer..." The Doctors tone reminded Morgan and Hotch of an upset parent.

"Really. I feel fffi..." Reid trailed off, swallowing, obviously trying to mask his panick, "I feel...I feel fffine."

"Hame, get him back in bed right..." Everyone rushed over when the youngest agents legs gave out, The Doctor reaching him first and dropping to his knee's, managing to grab Reid before he completely hit the floor, "now," he finished as Hame helped him lift the smaller man back onto the bed and get him back into a comfortable postion.

The Doctor straightened up and ran a hand through his already messy spikes, gazing down at Reid with worry, "I told you to stay in bed... Now look what you've gone and done. You have Shadokin venom rushing through your system, you're just lucky the dose you got isn't fatal."

Reid just stared up at him, blinking hazy eyes at him almost too slowly.

"I'll look after him Doctor," assured Hame, hooking back up Reids IV, "show the agents around."

"I'm not just leaving the kid here." Stated Morgan, straightening up as much as possible, trying to look more threatening.

"I'll be here Derek," called Prentiss from her bed, "and JJ will probably be up soon, she was moving earlier."

Morgan looked at her, then to Hotch, then to Reid who lay now staring at nothing, fingers occasionally twitching, then to The Doctor, "alright... But this better not take long."

The Doctor sucked in a breath through his teeth, "ahh...no promises... shall we go then?"

With that he turned on a heel and swept out of the room, leaving Morgan and Hotch to follow, and Hame and Prentiss to look after Reid and the others who had yet to wake up.

Prentiss heard Hotch ask about the venom and what it would do to Reid from the hall, but their voices faded out before she heard the answer.

**~DW~CM~DW~CM~DW~CM~DW~CM~DW~CM~DW~CM~DW~CM~DW~CM~**

**OMG! So sorry it took so long for a story update of any kind! Schools been totally hounding me. I promise it won't take so long for the next update.**

**I'll probably be updating "Taken" next, then this one, then "162 And Missing"... then another one possibly? XD**

**And if anyone's wondering, Shadokin aren't actually in Doctor Who, nor is the planet Darvus. They're just made up (at least i think they are... i dunno, just kinda thought of them on the spot as i wrote. Anyways... "Kasterborous" is the constellation that The Doctors home planet of Gallifrey is in (for those who read this for the Criminal Minds part and haven't seen the awesomeness that is Doctor Who.)**

**That's all for now folks, hope you enjoyed, REVIEWS ARE MUCH LOVED *hint hint* :)**


	6. Stubborn Spencer

Chapter 6

His whole body tingled.

Every nerve, ever muscle, ever finger and toe feeling as if they were covered with hundreds of crawling ants. He wasn't even sure if he could move... But he had to move, even if it just meant opening his eyes.

It seemed as if it took years, but Reid was finally able to open his eyes, the left opening more slowly then the right, blinking and then squinting shut in the warm fuzzy light that filled the familiar room.

His room.

'_What the...' _his groggy mind managed as Reid lifted his head slightly, instantly regretting it as the room around him started to spin and he shut his eyes tightly, instinctively clutching at the bed sheets as he felt the bile rise in his throat from the effects of vertigo.

"Easy... just relax and put your head back, you're alright."

He felt something cold and metal touch his chest through his shirt making him jump slightly, before a warm, somewhat calloused hand suddenly covered his forehead, gently pushing his head back against the puffed up pillow.

Forcing his eyes open again, Reid squinted in the dim light, watching as The Doctor removed the stethoscope from his ears, wrapped it up and put it on the nightstand. After a moment of silence, Reid wet his lips and spoke, his voice sounding funny and somewhat distant to his own ears, as he glanced around still squinting, "how'd I get here? weren't we on your ship?"

"We _were_, but now we're here," The Doctor stated seriously, turning around more from where he was sitting on the bed so he could face the younger man better, "your friends didn't handle being in space as good as I _thought _they would, so I brought you all back, did some minor memory alterations, and now they're all resting at home thinking it was merely a strange dream."

"How long have I been out for?" Reid asked, swallowing and pushing himself up slightly, propping his head and shoulders against the headboard, allowing the other man to pull the blankets up higher around him.

"Oh..." The Doctor's eyebrows rose slightly as he seemed to think for a moment before looking back at the young agent, "only three days," seeing Reids alarmed expression, he quickly cut in before the young man could talk, waving his hands in a way as if to stop someone from screaming, " no... no, it's fine! It's fine... I sent a text message, pretending to be you, to everyone saying you were sick, which technically wasn't a lie, considering you were poisoned."

Reid swallowed, currently at a loss for words. What was there for him to say? He wasn't going to tell The Doctor to leave, though he doubted the man would leave even if ordered. "So, you've been here for three days?"

"Yeah, I sent Novice Hame home, parked the TARDIS in the corner of your living room, and I've been living here ever since," he paused, "bit of a change really. Still, I sleep in my room in the TARDIS of course, but I spend most of my time out here reading, checking on you, or eating..."

Reid laughed slightly, "sounds like you're having a blast," after the other man smiled, Reid continued, "but you don't have to stay anymore, I'm fine now, those Shadokin things are gone... and I'm feeling better every minute."

"Ahh..." The Doctor pulled a face that clearly meant bad news, "they're not _gone_ gone... it's only temporary. They just got scared."

Reid felt his stomach turn to ice, swallowing hard before pushing himself up into more of a sitting position, "_what?_"

The Doctors face was somewhat grim, no trace of amusement left on his face, "The Shadokin are going to come back, not right away, but they _will _come back, because they didn't get what they came for..." he trailed off, clearing his throat, choosing to stare at the wall instead of Reid.

"And what they came for was..." Reid found himself getting dizzy again, his heart speeding up and pounding almost painfully against his ribs, "me."

"Now Spencer, you need to try and stay as calm as possible," The Doctors attention had snapped back to him, his hand reaching out and lightly grasping the young agents wrist, "you still have traces of poison in your system, you can't get worked up. Nice deep breath..." Reid breathed in deeply through his nose and let it out slowly through his mouth, "that's better."

"I have to go back to work, I can't stay hiding out in my apartment forever, I haven't worked in almost five days," Reid sat up somewhat quickly, wrapping an arm around his stomach before almost desprately kicking at the heavy blankets to get them off, "I'm going to work."

The Doctor sighed, looking slightly frustrated, trying and failing at getting Reid to stay in bed, "I really wish you'd stay in bed, you shouldn't be up and about yet." He stood and helped Reid stand, waiting while the young man wobbled on one leg in order to fix his bunched up pant leg, "_please_ get back in bed... Get some more rest."

"I'm going to work." Reid repeated, slowly making his way over to the dresser against the far wall, surprised by how tired and wobbly his legs felt just from walking the few feet, clutching the dresser top when he got there. He swallowed, feeling The Doctors unreadable brown eyes boring into his back as he pulled open the top drawer to get clean socks.

"Spencer..." The Doctor started, but Reid cut him off.

"No, don't. Please. I'm going to work. I feel fine, I'll just..." he paused, "tell Hotch I'm not leaving the office, that I'm still not feeling a hundred percent," Reid got out a clean shirt and dress pants before shuffling out of the room towards the bathroom.

"Spencer, will you please just _listen_?" The Doctor walked over and stood outside the closed bathroom door, "the Shadokin aren't _finished_ yet, you're still in danger."

"I'm going to work Doctor," came the muffled reply before the bathroom door opened and Reid stood there, now dressed in a light blue dress shirt, burgundy tie and light gray buttoned sweater along with dress pants. "if I need help, I'll call you."

The Doctor ran a hand down his face before stepping forward and cutting Reid off from leaving the bathroom, pointing an accusing finger at the young man before him, "call at lunch, and if there's even a _hint _of out of the ordinary trouble or you have any vision problems or problems walking, you _call me."_

"Alright," Reid nodded, waiting until The Doctor moved out of his way before walking slowly around his apartment, pausing to study the blue police box in the corner of the room, before gathering up the things he needed for work, his satchel, badge and gun. Turning back to the man who stood in his bedroom doorway once he'd reached the front door, Reid spoke, "by the way... I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but what kind of alien are you? I mean, you look like a normal human."

The Doctor straightened up slightly, like he was trying to make himself look more important, "I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey... And _I _don't look human, _you _look Time Lord."

Reid smiled and laughed slightly, "alright, fair enough. See you later."

The Time Lord returned the smile as he watch the younger man walk out, the door closing almost silently behind him. Once the door was closed, The Doctor dropped the smile and let out a bored sigh, glancing around for something to do. Turning, he walked back into the bedroom and flopped on his back on the bed, feet still touching the floor. Stretching, he reached for the nightstand, grabbing the nearest book, flipping it open to a random page, and started reading.

**~DW~CM~DW~CM~DW~CM~DW~CM~DW~CM~DW~CM~DW~CM~DW~CM~DW~CM~**

**Sorry it took so long for an update, been stressed cuz Science Fair sucks like that.**

**So anywaaaaays... CHAPTER 6! :D enjoy! REVEIWS ARE MUCH MUCH MUCH LUVED!**

**With the "bored sigh" line, it's the "try to make an Ood laugh" Pffffffbbbbt sigh xD  
**

**ALSO! Check out the mini-series Casanova, staring David Tennant as Casanova, the worlds greatest lover ;) HE WEARS BLUE CONTACTS PEOPLE! *faints* funny, sexy and dramatic all in one!**

**Orrrrrr... Blackpool, a crime-show-musical! Also staring the brilliant Mr. Tennant as PI Peter Carlisle who seems to be always eating sweets and never gains a pound! :D (you can find it on Youtube!)**


	7. Backed Into A Corner

Chapter 7

Reid walked into the bullpen, quietly making his way over to his desk and sitting down, doing his best to keep the room in focus as he resisted the urge to grip the desk. Setting his satchel down on his desk, he momentarily squeezed his eyes shut, waiting until the vertigo ceased before daring to open them again, sighing with relief as everything swam into perfect focus.

It didn't take long before he felt eyes boring into him and he slowly turned his head to see Hotch standing in his office doorway watching him, face unreadable as he raised a hand and motioned for Reid to come into his office before turning and going back inside.

Standing up again, Reid made his way to the steps, and after glancing back and getting a reassuring smile from Prentiss, he went into Hotch's office, stopping to stand in front of his bosses desk.

Hotch looked up from the paperwork he was filling out, "have a seat," he waited until the young man was sitting before continuing, "how are you feeling?"

"I feel fine, ready to be back at work," Reid replied smiling slightly, fidgeting under his bosses unreadable and intense gaze.

"You've been out for three days, and after what happened during the meeting I wouldn't be surprised if you wanted to drop out of the case," Hotch leaned back in his chair, the hand holding the pen still resting on the desktop.

"I... I don't want to drop out of the case," stammered Reid, "and the flu, or whatever it was I had has passed, I'm feeling a lot better."

Hotch seemed to study him for a moment, "I think it's best if you stayed in the office for a few days," when the young agent nodded he continued, "you can help Garcia, I'm sure she won't mind."

"Alright, is that all?" Reid stood when Hotch nodded. Walking back out he was greeted by the rest of the team and JJ holding out a cup of coffee.

"Welcome back."

"Thanks," Reid took the cup of coffee and sat back down at his desk, taking a sip of the hot, overly sweet liquid before speaking, "so, what's everyone been doing in my absence?"

"Just the usual, the case, drinking coffee, eating take-out," Morgan replied, leaning against the desk and looking at him, "you sure you're feeling a hundred percent? You're lookin' kinda pale kid."

"I wouldn't say I'm a hundred percent... more like ninety, but," Reid put his coffee cup down, "well enough to be working." When he got disapproving looks from JJ, Prentiss and Morgan, he sighed, "I'm fine, really... I was getting tired of lying around in bed all day."

"Reid, if you're still feeling ill you should be home resting, we've got things under control here," Prentiss folded her arms over her chest and stared at him, looking slightly concerned.

Reid stood, managing to keep his legs from shaking when the room spun slightly, glancing at everyone as he walked past, "I feel fine, I'm going to get more coffee."

He heard JJ say something to Morgan but he couldn't make out what it was.

Heading out of the bullpen, Reid made his way to the tiny eating room and set his cup down on the counter, '_they honestly don't remember anything... He actually made them forget,' _he got the sugar out of the cupboard, '_or maybe he just told them to act like they forgot..."_

A sudden drop in temperature had the young agent shivering where he stood, goose-bumps raising on his arms and the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

Looking around quickly, his stomach quickly turned to ice as he realized that the doorway was now cast in complete blackness, as if someone had hung a heavy curtain. Swallowing hard when his throat suddenly went dry, Reid watched as inky smoke started to spread, covering the walls, floor and ceiling as it moved steadily towards him, innocent yet inhuman voices quietly calling out his name as the darkness continued to consume the room.

"Morgan! JJ! Prentiss!" Reid suddenly found his voice as he backed into the corner, "anyone! Help! Please!" His own voice echoed back at him, making him realize that the smoke would probably absorb any sound he made.

Thinking quickly, Reid pulled his cell phone from his pocket and quickly started to go through his contacts looking for The Doctors number. But when his back suddenly hit the wall he jumped, losing his balance, and tripping over his own feet as he fell onto the floor, breath whooshing out, his cell phone falling from his hand and skidding across the floor... Towards the smoke.

Swallowing, Reid reached for the phone, fingers twitching and a small whimper escaping his throat as he realized he couldn't reach it. Taking a breath, he lunged forward the rest of the way, fingers closing around the small metal rectangle before quickly scrambling back into the corner, heels digging into the floor.

Punching the call button, Reid held the phone to his ear, breath coming in panicked gasps as the phone on the other end rung. "C'mon... Pick up Doctor, please..."

Reid dropped the phone as he suddenly realized he couldn't feel his legs, his eyes slowly moving down to look at his legs which were no longer visible past his knees, his thighs quickly vanishing as the smoke moved forward.

"No... please... don't, I haven't done anything," he tried begging, it had worked in the past, but the alien smoke seemed to ignore him as it continued to advance, the feeling of razor sharp claws digging into his shins making him yelp as he was yanked away from the corner and flat on his back, "you don't have to do this... let me go."

Hisses and growls came from somewhere within the darkness, along with multiple pairs of bright glowing eyes.

Reid swallowed.

'You belong to _usssss_,_'_ the voice seemed to echo from every direction, the smoke swirling past his belly-button, leaving numbness behind it.

'_Spencer? Are you there? Spencer! Hold on!'_

The Doctor had finally picked up, he could just make out his panicked voice somewhere off to his right, and Reid tried to call out, but it was getting so hard to breathe, choking off his words, and it was getting hard to think straight, the Shadokin smoke now swirling over his chest and fogging his senses, his limbs and body paralyzed.

The Doctor had hung up the phone.

'_Any second now, the smoke will cover my head...' _

He couldn't breathe, oxygen seemed to be everywhere but in his lungs, but he didn't give up on trying to breathe.

'_Any second now, I'll be gone forever...'_

**~DW~CM~DW~CM~DW~CM~DW~CM~DW~CM~DW~CM~DW~CM~DW~CM~DW~**

**And _that _my friends, is CHAPTER 7!**

**I hope you enjoy :) I love hurt!Reid, it's horrible, but for some reason wonderfully addicting, especially to write! Cliffies are also a utter joy to write, leaving people in suspense is so amusing XD **

**I'm a real meanie aren't I? :D Muwhahahaha!**

**REVEIWS, dear readers, ARE MUCH LOVED! (seriously, that lil' button below is just waitin' for people to press it :P)**


	8. A Stranger To The Rescue

**Authors Note: OMG! I'm soooooooo sorry this took so long :D hope its worth the wait, as of 4:35 NS time, this story was edited, so if you're reading it again going "this seems different" that's cuz it is!**

Chapter 8

Morgan and the others jumped to their feet as a brown haired man in a tan trench coat went running through the bullpen before he vanished down the hall being chased by two of the buildings security guards.

"Who was that?" asked JJ, looking slightly confused as she and Prentiss followed Morgan as he went running after the security men and stranger.

To their surprise the two guards were standing outside the lunch room, looks of alarm on their faces, while inside they could here a voice that had to belong to the stranger half shouting in panic.

What was more surprising was that it was Reid's first name that he was shouting.

"Move," ordered Morgan, pushing past the two other men who stepped back and walked into the room, hearing the girls following close behind him.

He froze once he was past them, alarms going off in his head as he caught sight of what had made the other men freeze.

The stranger was kneeling on the floor, bent over with his ear pressed to Reid's chest, muttering to himself as he listened for a heart beat, brown eyes staring at the wall.

But it wasn't so much that that startled Morgan, but Reid himself.

The young agent sprawled on the floor was pale, almost literally white, and his eyes were blood shot and hazy, staring blankly at the ceiling. It looked like someone had recently dumped him in dark colored water and his breathes were coming in quick, shallow, raspy gasps, his limbs twitching and spasming uncontrollably.

"Spencer! Stay with me Spencer," the man lifted his head, face now hovering over Reids as he moved his hands to put them on either side of the younger mans head, placing two fingers in front of the young agents ears and two behind them, before he closed his eyes seeming to concentrate.

Suddenly Reid relaxed. His breathing, though still shallow, slowed and the twitching of his arms, hands and feet stopped as he went completely limp, head lolling to the side as his hazy eyes fluttered closed.

"There," the man sighed, speaking to himself, raking a hand through his already messy looking hair as he glanced Reid over still looking slightly panicked, "he should be stable until I get him home."

"What did you do to him?" demanded Morgan, stepping forward as the man gingerly lifted Reid off the ground and stood, skillfully maneuvering the unconscious mans head onto his shoulder as he turned to face the agents and security.

"Relax, he's sleeping," the stranger explained, looking around at them seeming unconcerned by the almost dangerous expression on Morgans face, his voice staying even and calm, "but if you don't move, he's only going to get worse. Right now there's a toxin running through his body and if I don't get it out, he's going to die."

"Why should I trust you? For all I know, _you _did this to him," the dark-skinned agent growled, not moving from his current spot.

The man seemed to be getting annoyed, his calm expression fading.

"Derek, let him through, he couldn't have done it," JJ cut in, reaching out to put her hand on Morgans arm.

"Why not?" Morgan seemed determine to stand his ground.

"Because Spencer called _me _when he was attacked, he knew I could help... But I didn't get here fast enough," the stranger stated before JJ could speak, "and if you don't move, and he _dies_, I'll have to spend the rest of my life having to deal with it, and when you're me, that's practically forever."

"So you're trying to save him to stop from having a guilty conscience?" Morgan argued, even as he let Prentiss and JJ pull him back, "besides, I think an actual doctor has a better chance of actually helping him then you."

"I'm trying to save him because I care about him, because he's my friend, it has nothing to do with me having a guilty conscience," the stranger was quickly losing his temper, his voice rising as his anger flared, making him look more dangerous the the agent in front of him.

"Morgan_ please, _just let him through, if he can save Reid from what ever's happened, then let him," JJ insisted, her tone pleading as she glanced from Morgan to the stranger holding Reid then back again.

"Fine, but I'm going with you, the kid ain't leaving my sight," Morgan moved out of the way and the stranger hurried past, everyone following after him.

When they reached the bullpen the rest of the team looked over in alarm, but the man just kept moving, Morgan, Prentiss and JJ hurrying to keep up as he reached the door_, _JJ quickly opening for him.

"We need to get back to Spencers apartment, who has a car?" the man asked, glancing around at the street, seeming unaware of the pedestrians glancing and in some cases staring at them.

"We can take mine," Morgan hurried to his car the was parked at the curb and the group piled in, JJ sitting in back with the stranger and Reid who was leaning against the mans shoulder, head lolling back.

Morgan quickly started the car and gunned it, pulling onto the road and weaving through traffic, cursing whenever a car wouldn't move or a light turned red.

Finally they pulled up outside the youngest agents apartment and it was a mad dash inside, Prentiss opening both the front door and Reids door, stopping a few feet inside when all their eyes landed on the large blue police box sitting in the corner of the living room.

"I've... seen that before," Prentiss said slowly as the stranger set Reid, who had gotten even worse during the drive, gently on the couch before he hurried over to the blue box and pulled a key out from his coat pocket.

"Yeah, you have, you all have been actually, didn't take it to well, so I altered your memories," the man stated, sounding slightly out of breath as he unlocked the boxes door and slipped inside, the door clicking shut before any of them could peek inside.

The second the man vanished JJ went into the kitchen and ran a cloth under cold water, returning quickly and wiping it over Reid's face and neck, her concern obvious as she tried to cool him down.

A moment later the man returned, his trench coat gone and his arms piled high with different supplies, including a standard first aid kit as well as a stethoscope that hung around his neck. He put the supplies down next to the couch and quickly kneeled down, using a pen light he drew from his pants pocket to look in the younger mans eyes.

As he rummaged through the various tools and unknown, foreign looking objects he'd retrieved from the police box, Morgan finally spoke, glancing at JJ who was still wiping at Reid's face even as the stranger checked him over, "who are you anyways?"

The man looked at them from where he was kneeling next to the couch, his expressive brown eyes serious, "I'm The Doctor, do what I tell you, don't ask stupid questions, don't argue, and pray that there's still time to save Spencers life."

**DW****CM~DW~CM~DW~CM~DW~CM~DW~CM~DW~CM~DW~CM~DW~CM~DW~**

**Chaaaaaaaaaaapter 8 :D**

**Sorry it took so long for the update, school and junk, and updating my other stories :D**

**My updates will probably be more spaced seeing as I have a little class called Canadian History and my teacher loves homework... and I'm totally addicted to the song Voodoo Child by Rogue Traders :D It's soooooooooo The Master and I love him so.**

**Hope everyone likes it :3 I love hurt Reid... I know it's mean, but still, it's additive!**

**As ALWAYS! Reviews are much much much loved!**

**So here it comes, the sound of drums! Here come the drums, here come the drums! :D (played in the season 3 ep The Sound Of Drums :D when The Master wins!) **

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**


	9. The Blind Cure

**Authors Note: Sorry it took so long for the update... School angers me so -.-'**

Chapter 9

The three agents could only stand back feeling slightly useless as they watched The Doctor work, occasionally calling on one of them if he needed unknown substances poured or crushed into powder.

"Emily... It's Emily, right?" He looked over his glasses and pointed a finger at Prentiss who quickly nodded and stepped forward, "I need you to hold his head, try and keep his mouth open, so I can give him this," he raised the small jug of mixed powders and water.

"Of course," Prentiss walked over, kneeling at the end of the couch, facing the arm rest, smoothing Reids sweat damp hair back off his forehead before gently cupping the younger agents face, keeping her hands on the frail mans jaw as she gently forced his mouth open about an inch, "hows that?"

"That's great... and just lift his head a little... perfect," He pushed his glasses back up his nose with the back of his hand as the agent readjusted her arms to be able to support Reids head.

Getting up onto his knees, The Doctor gave the contents of the wooden bowl one final stir before turning to look at Morgan, "you... big fella, can you get me a towel or something from the kitchen?"

Morgan opened his mouth to reply something that couldn't have been polite, but was silenced by a look from both JJ and Prentiss and after glancing at Reid who lay on the couch letting out shallow raspy breathes, he gave the other man a curt nod and headed into the kitchen, returning seconds later with a hand towel which he handed over without a word.

"Much better," The Doctor held the towel with one hand the the bowl with the other, tipping the liquid, which had now turned a dark shade of blue, into the young mans mouth, using the towel to make sure the liquid didn't spill, muttering under his breath as he did.

Reid seemed to choke slightly, his chest hitching, JJ and Morgan stepping forward looking concerned before Reid managed a hard, shaky swallow and they relaxed, coughing before he seemed to sink into the couch more.

The Doctor sat back, leaning against the coffee table and setting the now empty bowl on the floor by his foot, staring at the man on the couch in front of him.

"You can let go of his head now, Emily. Thank you for your help."

"Not a problem," Prentiss slowly moved her hands, letting go of Reids head as she stood up and stretched, hands against her back.

"Now what?" asked JJ, stepping forward and kneeling next to the couch, picking up the towel and wiping at the young mans face and neck, wiping away the sweat.

"Well, he's going to have to be given more of the antidote every six hours for the next week... Someones going to have to be with him at all the times, but for now I would suggest getting him into some clean clothes and into bed," The Doctor removed his glasses and ran a hand down his face, turning his head to look at the agents, JJ concentrating on Reid and Morgan and Prentiss staring at him.

"I'm sure she has some pajamas somewhere," Prentiss glanced around then headed into the bedroom, accompanied by the sound of opening and closing drawers.

Morgan stepped forward almost cautiously towards the couch, "is it alright to lift him?"

When The Doctor nodded, JJ stepped aside and the dark skinned agent crouched slightly, slipping one arm under Reids knees and the other under his shoulders and gently lifted him from the couch, "I got'm JJ," Morgan stated when JJ started to move forward, turning and swerving around the couch and into the younger mans room where Prentiss had successfully managed to scrounge up a pair of sweat pants and a clean t-shirt.

The Doctor stood in the door way, watching intently as Morgan helped JJ get Reid out of his damp shirts, sitting next to him on the bed and holding him up as JJ gently pulled the clinging dress shirt down Reids twitching arms, the young agent hardly able to control the movements of his own body.

Everyone froze momentarily when Reid mumbled, eyelids fluttering briefly as his head lolled back causing Morgan to reach a quick hand out to lift the young agents head back up gently, the back of the barely conscious mans head cradled in his hand, "Reid? Can you hear me, kid?"

Prentiss and The Doctor both moved forward, the Time Lords attention now on the young agent who seemed to be struggling wake up and to lift his own eyelids.

"ngh..." Reids eyes squeezed tighter shut again, his fingers twitching, "M'rga..."

It took Morgan a moment to realize what the younger man said, "yeah, kid, it's me... I'm right here."

"Ca' 'ee..." the agent let out a whimper, "wh' ca'... 'ee"

JJ let out a somewhat upset sounding sigh, "we can't... we can't understand you Reid."

Reids whole body seemed to spasm slightly, his breath hitching slightly as he let a whine that could have either been out of frustration or pain, "M'rga, I ca' 'ee..."

Finally The Doctor stepped forward putting back on his glasses as he leaned in front of Morgan and reached up a hand to gently open one of the agents still fluttering eyelids, the eye under it almost completely white and milky, only the faintest hint of brown visible.

"He's saying he can't see," Prentiss sounded somewhat breathless and surprised as she spoke, walking over.

"An affect of the toxin, he should regain his vision in a few days," The Doctor explained before letting Ried close his eye again and motioning for Morgan to let him lay down.

"And what if it doesn't?" questioned JJ, still watching Morgan and Reid, the younger of the two having a grip on the older agents wrist even though his fingers didn't seem to want to, causing them to twitch spasmodically.

The Doctor turned to look at the blonde agent, then to the man laying on the bed who had finally appeared to have fallen asleep, his voice somewhat hushed and his tone somewhat soft as he spoke.

"Then he might never regain it again..."

**~CM~DW~CM~DW~CM~DW~CM~DW~CM~DW~CM~DW~CM~DW~CM~DW~CM~**

**YAY! I finally finished chapter nine (: and it only took me like... 4 months ^.^ I'm so proud!**

**Hope you all enjoyed it :D don't forget to REVIEW!**

**I love to know what ya'll think of the story (:**


End file.
